Legionnaire Terms
Legion Terms * AA: Anti-Aircraft (or anti-air) weaponry. * AGM: Air-to-Ground Missile. * Air Defense Tower Four: the section of Fortress Gibraltaar that First Platoon, Shadow Company is assigned to assault. p 180 The air defense towers allow heavy guns to shoot at ships approaching the site. * Assault Force Scythe: the Black Fleet assault team attacking Tarrago Moon. 2,000 former legionnaires populate the unit. p116. * AO: '''Area of Operations. * '''AWOL: '''Absent Without Leave. * '''Bando: short for bandolier, such as one that hold grenades or blaster charge packs. * Basic: Legion slang for a regular Republic Army soldier. * Black Fleet platoons: Red, Blue, White (led by Lt. Ellors), Triad, Lightning, Silo. * Black Hawk Squadron: Raptor squadron operating from the Intrepid. * Breacher: '''slang for the member of a squad or kill team who specializes in gaining access to secure quarters or containers, usually by the use of explosives, torches, or other equipment. Chhun was the breacher for Owens’ kill team. * '''Brevet Rank: a rank that has been awarded in the field by a CO; q.v., Field Promotion. * Burn Team: a shock trooper unit that works armed with napalm jet throwers; used aboard the Imperator by unit 246. 305 * Central Command: Legion headquarters. * CIC: Combat Information Center. The nerve center of a warship during combat. * CO: Commanding Officer. * Combat memoir: a soldier or sailor’s (auto)biographical account of a battle or campaign. Notable accounts include “Overrun: A Marine’s Story of the War on Psydon,” which Chhun locates while researching Legion Commander Washam. p397 * CQB: Close Quarters Battle. * CSG: Support Group? Carrier Strike Group? A typo for CAG? Operates off the Intrepid in Turning Point. Call sign is Mother. * Crustbuster: slang for a class of bomb that is powerful enough to crack a planet. These sorts of devices have yields measured in gigatons or teratons. * Danger Close: a fire order condition that refers to calling in an air or artillery strike on one’s own position. * Data dump and jump: a tactic whereby a starship dumps whatever data the crew doesn’t want discovered in case of incursion or attack then jumps to safety, effectively stranding remaining crew or troops that are on board. * Deadlift: '''the act of lifting a weight straight up, such as a corpse p 135 * '''Doomsday Squad: squad in Victory ''company; commanded by Sgt. ''Chhun. * Dark Ops: a term used to describe covert missions carried out by military teams for the Republic. “It’s run by the Legion, and has the best operators from a war fighter perspective. A military check to balance the bureaucracy of the House of Reason and Senate Council. Dark Ops has budgets and offices and it’s all very proper and legal.” loc477. * Donk: legion slang for Zhee (also “donkey.”) * DST: '''Deep Space Tramsmission. * '''E-and-E: Evasion and Escape * Eyes shut: Legion status that denotes operational invisible. “We are eyes shut,” means they are unseen by observers. * Exfil: short for exfiltrate * Featherhead: legion slang for a pilot. As in “the featherheads in the cockpit are cool.They’re pros. These guys are picked to fly Dark Ops because they’ve got nerves of steel, showing unbelievable cool and calm in the face of furious conditions. Often escaping death by razor-thin margins, and then going back to do it again.”p214 * Field Promotion: a promotion made in the field by a unit CO. Legion protocol directs that “a field promotion requires at least two officers or NCOs as witnesses, excluding the soldier promoted” p.81. * Fifth Quartermasters Company: The unit that Lt. Pratell is assigned to. * First Sergeant: A Republic Army rank that usually refers to a special team leader or the senior NCO responsible for a company of soldiers. * Grayhawk: '''a unit of the Legion Underground. 419 * '''Gray Watch: a troop of shock troopers that guard Goth Sullus at all times. (C.f. Black Guard). p57 * Halt: '''a command to stop, indicated by raising one’s left hand. p 294 * '''Heartbreaker/Lifetaker: '''A challenge phrase and response used in Victory Company. * '''HK-SW: A heavy assault mech used by Republic and Dark Legion troops. * HOLO: '''Short for High-Orbit, Low-Opening. They are state-of-the-art legionnaire planetary orbital infiltration suits, meant to drop from low orbit to the surface of a planet. * '''Hullbuster: a soldier whose specialty is cracking secure compartments on starships or other heavily secure structures. * Hyena Squad: A squad in Victory company. * Hurricane: '''a legion doctrine that calls for full armor to be worn at all times in the field. * '''HVT: High value target. * IDS: defense system? * Imperial Legionnaire: formerly known as shock troops. * JAG: Judge Advocate General, the legal authority in the Republic military. * Johnny Ace: generic nickname for a hotshot pilot. * JF: Joint-Force; a combined service operation. * KT: '''Kill team. * '''Kill Team: a team of military agents who carry out special operations such as covert abductions and assassinations. Technically, a team can be any number of operatives, but small teams of seven members seem to work best. The Mercutio has four kill teams stationed aboard it: Captain Owens is all that remains of the first, while the other three are on assignment in the Ryori Cluster. The unofficial emblem of Owens’ kill team (invented by Twenties) is a kublaren skull resting on two crossed lightning bolts. * Legion doctrine: the established rules of conduct and combat for legionnaires. Among them, one doctrine states that when a unit’s CO is dead or incapacitated, the force is reduced significantly (e.g., 30%), in hostile surroundings, and unable to raise a forward operating base on comms, that a mission is to be scrubbed p. 60. * Legionnaire: A soldier in service to the Galactic Republic Legion. Legionnaires are considered the elite ground forces in the Republic armed forces. * Legionnaire Corps: The Republic administration responsible for recruiting, training, and assigning Legionnaire troops. * LOA: '''Legionnaire Officer Academy. Education and training center for Legion officers. * '''Loose Comet: code phrase that refers to an active torpedo. * LZ: '''Landing zone. * '''Med-Drop: '''short term for an emergency medical dropship. They’re designed to fly into a hot zone and extract the wounded in as little time as possible. Informally known as Doc-Drops. * '''Mission Bag: a bag of equipment used for various types of missions. A Close Quarters Combat bag is used for rescues, captures and so on. Chhun describes his CQC bag: “It’s optimized for ship-to-ship or building CQC ops. Very light on survival gear, extra fraggers and blaster packs, more tech solutions for getting around sophisticated tech locks without blowing doors down.”p276. * Multi-kill: '''slang for a shot that kills multiple targets. * '''Narco-Shot: '''pain killer that works by cutting off the pain receptors in the nerves. p 333. * '''Nether Ops: a reference to a covert operations bureau that is so secret that the general public has never heard of it and even professional military officers aren’t sure exactly what they do. They work with prosecuting extremely high-value targets. “Nether Ops is the whisper of a rumor. Nether Ops does for the Republic what the Legion won’t. It’s the fulfillment of a dream that died the day General Rex and his Dark Ops legionnaires refused to obey.”477. * OBJ: '''Objective. * '''OIC: Officer-In-Command. * Operation Downfall: Goth Sullus’s attack plan used at Tarrago Prime. * Operation Ghost Hunter: an operation that X ran from the planet Ankalor. The mission, assigned to an individual known as ‘Tom Delo’ was to infiltrate the inner circle of the main weapons dealer who supplied the Mid-Core Rebellion. * Operation Indigo: Sullus’s effort to use Exo and Bombassa to find Prisma Maydoon and use her to take the Doomsday fleet at Umanar. p 324 * Operation Reliance: an operation assigned to Bombassa to determine whether the Doomsday Fleet was capable of stopping Goth Sullus. {RET, p 325] * Operation Turning Point: A joint Legion/Dark Ops operation to take Fortress Gibraltaar away from the Zhee. * Parsecs: '''Legion slang for “double-quick.” * '''PDC: Point Defense Cannon * Peeper: '''legion slang for spies, scouts, or remote observers. * '''PNA: short for Planetary National Army, a non-legion planetary army. * Point: Legion slang for politically appointed officer. * Pray and Spray: hosing a crowd of targets with a high-rate-of-fire weapon on full automatic. * Protocol 8: An order that seals up the fire control station on Fortress Omicron, with no one allowed into or out of the area. The order is invoked by Captain Thales as he assess the damage done by the first wave of attacks by the Black Fleet. p149 * PT: Physical training. * QRF: '''Quick Response Force. * '''Quick Reaction Force: A military rapid deployment group. * R-A: '''Republic Army. * '''RA-444th Repulsor Division: a Republic ''Army unit stationed in Camp Forge. Destroyed by an attack by Mid-Core Rebels ''with ''Kublaren support during Legionnaire.'' * Raptor Squadron 101, Star Reapers: Raptor squadron operating from the destroyer Intrepid. Commanded by Lt. Dax Dans. * RRE: '''Rapid Relief Element. A squad or similar unit meant to relieve a pinned down squad or unit with overwhelming force. * '''Red Priority: a Nether Ops term for top-level priority, as in “fate of the Republic.” * REES: '''Resistance, Evasion, Escape, and Survival. Described as “a brutal course that denied its students their buckets and weapons, forcing them to live off the land as long as possible, evading patrolling bots and Legion instructors.” (Ellek Owens managed to stay at large for three months in the wilderness of Pratna-Kao. The next phase of the program was where he sat in a makeshift prison complex with other captured lejes, forced to endure physical and psychological stresses designed to get him to abandon the legion code and flip on his brothers.) p15 A Dark Ops course accompanies the REES course where the instructors taught their students how to disable all sorts of restraints including the top-issue Republic models of ener-chains which are supposedly foolproof. * '''Rep-Int: Republic Intelligence * Rep-Mil: Republic Military * Rep-Psyop: '''Republic Army doctor specializing in planting and retrieving memories. * '''Repub-Army: short for Republic Army; the general infantry service of the Republic. They’re generally armed with simpler weapons than legionnaires like the NS-2 blaster rifle. * Repub-Navy: '''short for Republic Navy; the general naval service of the Republic * '''Repub-Marines: '''short for Republic Marines; the shipboard naval soldiers service of the Republic. They’re generally armed with simpler weapons than legionnaires like the NS-2 blaster rifle. * '''Republic Medical: the medical core of the Republic military (aka Rep-Med). * Scout: '''legion scouts are specially trained in the skills of reconnaissance and climbing. Transfer to a scout platoon requires a promotion out of a line unit. p 177 * '''Seventy-Eighth Recon: legion unit that defended Phasia from the Zhee. The legionnaires were wiped out to a man. loc 198 * Shadow Actual: the CO of Shadow Company, Thirty-Third Legion Recon. p 249 * Shot-drop: a method of launching heavy equipment to the surface of a planet from orbit. “A shot drop is when Supply & Quarter delivers necessary items to units in the field. Sometimes it’s a pod shot down from a ship in orbit, sometimes it’s blasted like artillery from forward command. … It can be here in as little as two minutes” p. 100. * Siren: '''call sign for the battleship Terror’s command crew. * '''Squad: short for squadron, a military unit. One legion squad has four soldiers: three line troops, and an NCO or officer. Combat Sleds usually one squad apiece. * SSM: '''Ship-to-Ship-Munitions, covering everything from anti-ship missiles to heavy ship-killer torpedoes. * '''Star-Hopper: '''slang for a navy rating. * '''Stimcot: a narcotic that makes the user nearly impervious to pain. Favored by Zhee radicals. p 246 * TAC: Tactical Air Command * Tac Assessment: Tactical plan assessment, a computer simulation that evaluates operational plans based on relative strengths and weaknesses between the opposing sides in a conflict. * TACAN: Tactical Air Navigation System. * Task Force Grinder: Legion units operating out of Camp Rex, established as part of the Green Zone in Ankalor City. Grinder is the quick reaction force that is assigned to rescue the crew of the Night Stalker after it crashes. Their compliment of men and equipment includes eight combat sleds, three main battle tanks, and a few specialists. Each of the combat sleds is designated as Grinder One through Eight and each of the tanks is designated Boomer One through Three p 219 * T'ask Force Whirlwind:' one of several attack forces assigned to assault Fortress Gibraltaar on Ankalor. Whirlwind’s troops are landed on the assault carriers Hurricane, Tornado, and Sirocco. * Task Force N: the Black Fleet element assigned to attack Tarrago Prime. * Thirty-Third Legion Recon, Shadow Company: the ground force that was sent in under cover of disguise to take out the defenses of Fortress Gibraltaar in preparation for the assault by Task Force Whirlwind. * Turtle: '''Turtle formation is a legionnaire tactic that is used when moving a fire team through tight quarters such as a trench or a tunnel. It involves each man watching his up-down-left-right sectors and a commander calling out orders from the center of the formation. p293 * '''UED: Unexploded Device. * VC: Victory Company. * Vessel Assault School: a dedicated training academy for imperial pilots that stresses takes off and landings in difficult environments. p 326 * Victory Company: A company of the Thirty-First Legion, 131st Legionnaires, commanded by Col. Pappy Hilbert in Legionnaire. Includes Doomsday, Hammerfall, Hyena, Gold, Magnum, Silver, and Specter Squads. * Victory-1: Capt. Ford’s legionnaire call sign. * Wet Sox: '''a contingent of commandos who work exclusively in underwater warfare. * '''Words Mean What They Mean: a statement trained into every legionnaire in basic training and emphasized in command/staff positions. It stresses truth and factual accuracy in all communications. loc 366 Slang * Clint - B.S.? * Dongalore Fire Drill: slang that refers to a colossal waste of time, energy, and money. * Gray Plague: hypermalaria. * Leej or leeje - legionnaire * Parminthian - cold * KTF - Kill them first * Kel: Expletive. * Vic - vehicle * Dust - kill, to kill or be killed * Sket - negative exclamation like S%!T? * Oba - God. * PDQ: Pretty Damn Quick. * '''Mukk’kas: '''slang for bastard in the expletive sense. * Stages Blazes - Exclamation of pain, ie. Ouch! * Point- Nickname/Term used for a politically appointed officer * '''Sol-Fish: '''slang for a real prize, the biggest fish in the pond that eats the smaller fish.